A Ghost of You Part II
by Farhan Tre
Summary: Sequal to A Ghost of you. Jeremy finally escapes and seeks revenge. Can the spies together with the Martin Mystery Crew save themselves? FINISHED
1. Chapter I Where's Sammy?

If you wanna know about me, read my profile. Yeah, yeah, so much for "The President's Run". Let's just say I decided to do the sequel of "A Ghost of You" instead. The Martin Mystery crew will be making an appearance at about half of the story. I might make this story a trilogy to close the problem at the last part (you'll find out)

Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate.

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Horror, Romance, Suspense

**Chapters:  
**Chapter I - Where's Sammy?  
Chapter II - Where the Hell are we?  
Chapter III - Here Comes Martin Mystery  
Chapter IV - A long Drop to Hell  
Chapter V - The Damn Camera Diana!

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon  
The 2004 Pontiac GTO is a copyright of GM  
Dodge, The Durango SUV is a property of Diamler Chrysler

**Soundtrack: (Lyrics removed due to new policy)  
**Green Day - Good Riddance (Time of your Life)  
Green Day - Holiday  
Autopilot Off - Divine Intervention

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Where's Sammy?**

**Monday, 28th August**

**STANLEY AVENUE - DOWNTOWN - LOS ANGELES - 10:04 PM**

A photograph is a picture with a thousand words, it freezes those moments we treasure most or the embarrassing ones that we didn't want to hold. It can make us cry, laugh, smile or even frown. A tiny photograph can also tell a very long story, even longer than the Harry Potter series combine. But photographs can also lead a path into the paranormal world. Trapping unwanted objects like a wandering spirit within the sharp corners.

While a clocktower in downtown LA struck ten 4 minutes ago, a fire had broke out 30 minutes ago in an office building in Stanley Avenue, one of the few famous roads in 'The City of Angels'. Fire trucks, police cruisers and an ambulance surrounded the 50 story skyscraper. The firemen fought hard to control the fire that was burning the 3rd floor. The police officers however drove away unwanted attention away from the area and a pair of paramedics attend to those who are injured. The action continued as a small piece of photograph was flying with the breeze, heading straight towards the fire. It was a Polaroid photo of Clover attacking Marty at the pool last night. It was a night the spies inclusive of Marty will never forget, the 2nd anniversary of Jeremy Matthews death. But because of Sam's quick actions, Jerry's ghost was trapped inside the piece of paper, for now.

The wind blew the the photo into the fire. The Polaroid film burned, releasing Jeremy's ghost from the tiny prison. The building exploded. The glass windows shattered and scattered the sharp tiny pieces all over the fire fighters, the police officers, the paramedics and innocent people.

**Totally Spies: Undercover and Martin Mystery in  
****"Ghost of You Part II: Jeremy's Revenge"**

**Tuesday, 29th August**

**SPIES' HOUSE - BEVERLY HILLS - 03:30 PM**

Everything was calm and peaceful in the spies' household and the houses around theirs. The girls, Samantha Simpson, Clover Edwing and Alexandra Vazquez just got back from a tiring day at school. A minute later, Alex's boyfriend, whom is on vacation at the spies' house, Martin "Marty" Mitchell came in and closed the front door as he put the keys of Sam's 2004 Pontiac GTO into his pocket.

Martin Andrew Mitchell or as he'd like to be called Marty, is your average, old skool style, 19 year old Chicagoan. Like Sam, Alex and Clover, Marty was a WOOHP agent and once trained with the girls. He had extraordinary driving skills which he picked up from his dad and training in WOOHP. He is also handy with the guitar and the tool box. His driving skills was what Jerry was impressed about.

Alex had her light blue t-shirt, a brown skirt and a pair of black Nike Air Jordon V shoes. Sam wore a pair of bellbottom jeans, a purple long sleeved sweater cut above her belly button and a pair of pink and white 70's Nike Blazers. Clover had her yellow tank top on, a pair of jeans cut below her knees and black high hells shoes. Marty had a denim jacket above a black shirt, a pair of black denim jeans and a matching pair of black and white Nike Air Force 1 trainers, looking a little punk.

"Let me guess, another hard day?" Marty assumed. By the look at the spies' faces, they look tired.

Clover, Alex and Sam looked at Marty in a 'duh' way. He smiled and grabs his guitar from the corner of the room. He sat infront of them and starts to play a song.

"What cha gonna do? Beg for Money?" Clover asked, having no idea what Marty was about to do.

Marty ignored Clover and continued to play the tune on the guitar. It was Green Day's Good Riddance, also know as Time of your Life, without the violin. Sam, Alex and Clover stayed quiet while Marty play's and sings Time of your Life. Sam and Alex seemed to admire it while Clover was still unimpressed and starts to yawn. When Marty finished playing, Sam clapped along with Alex in appreciation

"Wow very nice Marty" Sam complimented and blushed.

"Yeah whatever" Clover getting up "Can I have the keys to the car Marty? I seem to have forgot my cell phone"

"Here you go" Marty took the keys to Sam's Pontiac GTO from his pocket and gave it to Clover. Clover then left the house to get her phone from Sam's car.

She opened the door of the bright red 2004 Pontiac GTO and crawled into the rear passenger seat looking for her expensive pink Nokia 8800 smartphone. She was busy searching for her phone that she didn't notice the door closing by itself, trapping her inside the brown sattle interior.

"My cell!" She cried, digging it out from the tight corners of the seat. Once the pink Nokia 8800 cell was in her hands, she checked and found 8 unread messages from her friends. She reached for the door. But it was shut tight.

"Open you damn door!" Clover cursed, trying to force the door open. But it was useless. In frustration, she kicked the door hard and the interior of the car rapidly changed into a big room with 6 white empty walls. The room had no windows, doors or cracks. Just a small lamp on the selling keeping the room bright

"Where the hell am I?"

Meanwhile back in the villa. Alex was pleading Marty to play another song.

"Can you play another song for me Marty?" Alex asked

"I'm gonna go take a bath." Sam stood up and walked up to her room and closed the door. 5 minutes later, she left her room wearing nothing but only a white bath rouge and walked over to the bathroom. In there, she removed the cloth and hung it on the towel holder.

Sam entered the bathtub, drawed the shower curtain and turns the shower on. As she was sweeping the soap all over the body, she starts singing the chorus of one of Green Day's new songs, Holiday from the American Idiot album. Unknown to her that the clear water turned into slimy green. She opened her eyes and finally realized that the water in the tub turned into bubbling slime, filled to the brim and her uncovered body.

"What the hell is this?" She asked herself and tried to remove herself from the tub but it was unsuccessful. Her ankle was stuck to the slime. If felt as if someone was pulling her down and before she knew it, she was sinking fast into the slime like quicksand. She promptly held onto the shower curtain, but it snapped.

"Help! Somebody, anybody!" Samantha yelled. But no one heard her. The slime had already reached her chest but she remained calm. She held her slime covered hands onto the edges of the tub but the slippery surface made it impossible to get a good grip. Her whole body had sank into slime, leaving only her screaming head calling out for help. She took one last breath before the slime sucked her whole. When Sam was completely gone, the slime empties itself, leaving a clean white surface.

* * *

So what do you think? Good? bad? awful? average? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. 

Marty


	2. Chapter II Where the Hell are we?

Wow, I've never gotten 3 reviews before. Thanks guys!

* * *

Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate.

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Horror, Romance, Suspense

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon  
The 2004 Pontiac GTO is a copyright of GM  
Dodge, The Durango SUV is a property of Daimler Chrysler

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

* * *

**Chapter II - Where the Hell are we?**

In the meantime, Marty had finished playing Divine Intervention on his guitar. Alex applauded in appreciation as Marty returned the guitar to the corner of the room. As he was doing so, his green guitar pick fell off his hand and dropped to the floor. He bent down to pick it up and looked up. Marty was not in the villa anymore. In fact, he himself don't know where he was. His guitar and Alex was nowhere to be seen. He looked around, the villa had changed into a hallway of a mansion. The red carpeting was dusty, the corners were filled with cobwebs. The white walls turned pale yellow, which was peeling off and filled with giant cracks, aged nude paintings were hanging on the yellow walls and the air was musty, almost like your average haunted house you see in those award-winning Hollywood movies.

"What the hell happened here?" Marty asked himself as he looked around. In the meantime, in another part of the mansion, Alex was facing the same fate as Marty, but it was about to get worse.

"Alexandra..." A faint whisper emanated from the distance. Alex turned around, but there was no one but her.

"Marty? Sam? Clover?" She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

The voice called out her name again. This time, got really scared that she ran desperately for her life, not caring where she was or where she was going. Passing by closed doors and windows Her legs grew tired and stopped. It was a dead end. She had nowhere to run.

"Damn.." Alex cursed. She turned around and gulped.

A man walked out from the shadows. His good looks, brown eyes, short black hair, a strong body built and his mix American and Latin features can only mean one thing, Alex's old boyfriend, Jeremy Edwardo Matthews. wearing an unbuttoned denim jacket on top of a white shirt, jeans and Black Nike Air Max Trainers. Jerry's mother, who was born in Panama, was married to his American father before settling in Santa Monica. He was raised as a tough, strong but yet a quiet and modest teenager.

She timidly looked at him in the eye and recalled meeting him at Biology class 2 years ago, accidentally spilling sodium chloride on his white lab jacket. Since then, he had been dating her until the day where he was killed in a terrible car accident, leaving Alex heartbroken, until now.

"What do you want Jeremy?" Alex asked with a nasty tone, expecting Jeremy to do something immoral again.

"I just want you..." Jeremy went closer into Alex's soft lips and gently kissed her. He felt very human despite of him being a ghost. It slowly grew into something more as she allowed Jeremy's tongue to enter her mouth. The smooching stopped. Alex looked at Jeremy with loving eyes. All of a sudden, she pushed him away

"Get away from me you creep! I hate you. You tried to kill Marty" She yelled But did she really mean it?

"I know you still love me Alexandra. I can see it."

Alex froze. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes widen in shock. How did he knew her secrets? Can really ghosts read minds? Or maybe it was a sick attempt to scare her? The questions raced through her mind. "Well... I...No... you're dead... and plus I have Marty now!"

Jeremy smiled. Somehow, he managed to frightened her with his mind reading ability. "You love Martin because he loves you. Not for who he is...right? Come with me Alex. We'll be happy together."

Alex just stood there dumbly. Her eyes fixed at Jerry's face as he look back at her with a creepy smirk. In the meantime, Marty was timidly exploring the hallway, looking for Alex, Sam and Clover. But they were nowhere to be seen. He then heard a sound, it was coming from the open door infront of him. It sounded like a shower running. In his mind, he taught that Sam was in the shower. Without hesitation, he opened the door and slowly barge into the bathroom. Inside, Marty was disgusted by the appearance of the bathroom. The tiled walls and floors were filled with mildew, the mirror was broken and the sink was filled with dirty brown water. Marty didn't dare to look at the toilet, as he taught there was something disgusting inside. The tub was covered by an aged shower curtain. He slowly uncovered the curtain. There was no one in the bathtub except a running shower. Marty was a little relief.

"Marty?" Said a voice. Marty turned around. It was Sam, covered with nothing but bright green slime. It was all over her legs, body, back, butt, face, hair, everywhere. Marty's face turned red while examining all of Sam's features on her uncovered body

"Oh man Sammy! You're..." Marty pauses, trying to think of a word "...Green! And can you please put on a towel"

Instead of doing what Marty had requested, she smiled sweetly and pushed him into the tub with her green slimy hands.

"What the hell are you doing Samantha?" Marty yelled as Sam tied Marty's wrists and ankles together with rope she had. With the shower raining on his face, Sam turned on the faucet. He realized that Sam was trying to drown him. He struggled to get the rope off him while she stood there and laugh vilely at Marty. The tub continued to fill to the brim. Marty took a deep breath as the water covered him whole. He managed to loosen the rope on his hands and managed freed himself. He plunged out of the water punched Sam in the face and removed himself from the tub. Sam fell down to the floor, knocking her unconscious. Marty coughed some of the water out from his lungs.

"Look who has the last laugh now Sam." Said Marty whilst leaving the room. At about the same time, Alex ran and ran continuously for about 5 minutes, running away from Jeremy. She was about to turn left into another hallway when, OOFF! Her face crashed into somebody else, she lost her balance and fell to the dusty red carpeting. Alex looked up, it was Marty. For once, she had never felt relief in her entire life.

Marty opened his eyes. "Alex?"

"Marty!" Alex exclaimed.

The terrified couple stood up and hugged tightly when met.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you" Marty hugged and kissed Alex at a hasty pace. It's like he had not seen her for over a decade

"Marty, we need to get help now"

Marty paused and scratched his head. He then remembered his WOOHP Communicator Wallet given to him by Jerry during his training lesson "My wallet!"

Marty removed his black WOOHP Communicator Wallet, the mens version of the X-powder, from the inside pocket of his jacket. He impatiently opened it and a green hologram of the WOOHP Director Jeremy "Jerry" Lewis, **(Jerry is short of Jeremy) **in a suit and tie emerged from the screen.

"What's seems to be the problem spies?" He asked with his arms open, visibly quite calm.

"Jerry! We need help." Marty requested "Alex's dead ex-boyfriend is mugging us."

"You mean a ghost? Right, I'll call the professionals and they'll look into the matter."

The hologram vanished right infront of their eyes. Marty closed his wallet and kept it in the inside pocket of his denim jacket. "Don't you think it's kinda wired that Jerry is also the name of your ex-boyfriend?"

* * *

Ah, secrets revealed. Sorry if that was a little short for ya. So what do you think? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest.

**Mathew: **Oh don't worry, Sammy is just fine. BTW don't you meant that you can't believe what you've just read? LOL!

**Ominae:** Thanks for looking out for that.

**Nicole:** Thanks! Finally a 3rd review. Here's your 2nd chapter. Please stay tuned for the whole 5 chapters. Thanks again!

Again thanks for the reviews. It's really hard to get reviews these days ya know.

Marty


	3. Chapter III Here Comes Martin Mystery

Thanks for the reviews. BTW if you wanna know who or what Martin Mystery is, you guys should catch it on Nickelodeon.

Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate.

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Horror, Romance, Suspense

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon  
The 2004 Pontiac GTO is a copyright of GM  
Dodge, The Durango SUV is a property of Daimler Chrysler

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

* * *

**Chapter III - Here Comes Martin Mystery**

Before Alex could answer, the couple heard a loud crash coming from behind. Meanwhile at about 1730 hours, 5 minutes after Marty made the call, a white, Canadian registered 2001 Dodge Durango SXT SUV with The Center's logo on the front driver's door halted outside the spies' villa. The Durango then turned left into the driveway, stopping right beside Sam's red 2004 Pontiac GTO sports car. **(I really like the SUV they used in "It came from inside the box" episode. I think it has a combine design of the Chevy Suburban and the Dodge Durango) **

"Here it is, house number 2536 West Sunny Avenue, West Beverly Hills.**(I made that up)**" Martin said as he walked off the SUV. He was is a black tee on top of a red and yellow fire pattern long sleeved, zipped-up jacket, a pair of grey cargo pants and red and white Nike Air Force 2 shoes.

The front passenger door open. It was Diana, dressed in a pink and white jacket, a tight pair of jeans and a pair of pink and white Nike Ace trainers "Man this place gives me the creeps!" She stated, looking at the dark sky.

Martin Mystery, the top agent in a top secret organization call "The Center." This goofy Blondie was obsessed with aliens, ghost or anything out of the ordinary. The childlike teen hates insects, chases after beautiful women and likes to annoy his step-sister

Diana Lombard on the other hand is nothing like his brother. The brown headed **(Finally, I got that right!) **16 year-old was serious and brainy, well most of the time. She doesn't get along with her step-brother very well but they do have their moments whenever Martin saves her from danger.

Java The Caveman is the brawn of the trio. He could destroy any plank or push any big rock within seconds. Even though he is over 200 000 years old, he is still alive and well. Despite his tremendous strength, he strangely afraid of cats.

Together they made a great team in combating ghosts and aliens from harming people and the earth. Once stumbled into Marty and the spies during a strange mission in Chicago, they are now good friends, except for Marty and Martin that is. Java was the last to leave the SUV. He was in a yellow short sleeved shirt, black pants and a pair of black Nike Angus. The Mystery crew then strolled up to the front door. Diana rang the doorbell but there was no answer

"Hmm.. No one's in. Sam, Alex, Clover, Marty. It's us. We're here to help"

"Let me try." Martin pushed his step-sister aside and antithetically knocked on the door "Hey Marty you SUV wrecker. Let us in!" Martin yelled, to look back at the mission where he wrecked Marty's Chevy Suburban. There was still no answer. He looked at Java and snapped his fingers "Okay, Java get to work."

Java was about to slam the door open when the door slowly disclosed. It was Alex in a blue tank top and blue shorts. She had a petrified look on her face

"Alex? Are you okay?" Diana asked in concern

"Great." Alex replied "Never felt better, c'mon in!"

They entered the house. The inside looked nothing like the outside. The place was lightly lit, it felt much bigger that the exterior, 2 rusting knight amour greeted them, cobwebs filled the corners of the ceilings, giant cracks and peeling paint filled the aging yellow walls, the red carpet turned dark and the air was musty. The place looked and felt like your average haunted mansion.

"Okay... I wasn't expecting this at all" Diana articulate. The look of the interior of the house made her shiver

"BOO!"

Diana let out a loud wail. She turned around and found out that Martin was bursting in laughter. Antagonized by Martin's childish behavior, she slapped her step-brother's face and Martin toppled to the floor with a red mark on his right cheek.

"Hey, that hurt!" Said Martin, rubbing his sore cheek. He got up from the carpet and looked around. Alex was nowhere to be found "Where's Alex?"

Diana looked around. There was no sign of the brunette anywhere "She's right beside us...OOFF!"

Someone had bumped into them. It was Marty and Alex. Marty knocked into Diana and Alex hit Martin right in the face. Java help the Mystery crew up before giving a hand to Alex and Marty.

"Mystery?" Marty exclaimed, rubbing his aching head "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell am I doing here?" Martin questioned "You're the one who called Mitchell."

"Well we called our boss not _you. _And thanks to you, I was suspended for a month because you wreck my SUV!"

"C'mon guys, this is no time to argue we have to..." Diana paused and looked to her left and then right. Her eyes widen in fear "Wait a minute, if that's Alex, that whose that?" She continued, looking towards the other end of the hallway.

A black figure stood about 2 meters away from them. The figure gave a heinous smile and it transformed into another figure. The unknown man stepped out from the shadows. The light from the window shone at him to unveil Jeremy standing infront of them. He was covered in his old aging denim jacket on top of on top of a white shirt, jeans and Black Nike Air Max Trainers. The last thing he wore before he was killed.

"Jeremy..." Alex sighed

* * *

Okay that was very short. So what do you think? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest.**Mathew: **It's on pause. I really have no idea what happens next. And uh.. sorry about Sammy. But I really had no idea so I had to put her in those scene. I also don't want to create more characters. But don't worry. I'll try not to hurt her in my next fanfics. Oh BTW I've just reviewed your latest fanfic. 

**Ominae:** I've just reviewed that. Thanks again

Again, please review. It's hard to get reviews nowadays

Marty


	4. Chapter IV A Long Drop to Hell

No comment, Let's get on with the story!

Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate.  
Warning. Readers might find this chapter a little offensive.

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Horror, Romance, Suspense

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon  
The 2004 Pontiac GTO is a copyright of GM  
Dodge, The Durango SUV is a property of Daimler Chrysler

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

* * *

**Chapter IV - A long Drop to Hell**

Sam and Clover crept from behind the darkness. Like before, Sam was covered with nothing but green slime all over her legs, body, face and hair. Clover had her yellow tank top on, a pair of jeans cut below her knees and black high hells shoes on top of her pale skin. Their faces carried an angry look with bright red eyes observing at the Martins, Diana, Java and Alex.

"This has just got weirder" Marty alleged as he slowly stepped back.

"Martin! Do something!" Diana pleaded

"All right Jerry. You asked for it!" Martin activated his U-watch and the Alpha Goggles, which has a tiny built in camera, emerged from the light in the U-watch. Martin was about to grab it when Java swiftly snatched it away from him.

"Java, give that back!" Martin nagged. Java widen his eyes in anger, his pupils were bright red like Sam and Clover's. He was brainwashed. Martin gasped and stepped back as the big, strong caveman crush the goggles with his bare right hand.

"Okay, the camera's crushed. Now what?" Alex asked

"We scatter and look for a camera" Marty suggested "...1...2...3!" On the count of 3, they scamper into their separate paths

"You can run but you can't hide!" The unwritten words of Jeremy's voice echoed all over the walls of the mansion. Forcing the 4 friends to run with all their might. Marty and Diana went up the stairs to the 2nd floor while Martin and Alex ran into the dining room.

It has been 5 minutes of searching. Diana and Marty entered to what it looks to be Sam's room. All the furniture was arranged the same way like Sam's room. Only replaced with items from the 1800's

"Hey, this looks fimillar..." Marty paused and looked around "This is Sam's room! In an old fashion kinda way"

Diana examined the room and located a black antique camera sitting on the desk "Look Marty, a camera"

"Uhh.. Diana.. I don't know how to say this but your legs..."

Diana looked down, vines were holding her legs down, clutching them tighter as the vines move around. Diana screamed in anxiety and pain as the plant squeeze her thighs tightly. Marty dugged deep into the inside pockets of his denim jacket and found a gadget given by GLADIS in one of his old missions. It was a lazer pen, the mens version of the lazer lipstick. The vines lifted Diana off the floor, about to take her out of the open window along with the camera. He casted the lazer at the vines, slashing it into smaller pieces. The last vine was cut, tumbling Diana on top of Marty. The camera however landed safely on top of the dusty bed. The vines scamper out through the open window, leaving the couple in the empty room. Diana place both of her hands between Marty's head, lifting herself away from Marty face and chest.

"You okay Diana?"

"Thanks" Diana answered and gazed at Marty lovingly. Before they knew it, they kiss. Gentle smooches turned into French kissing, sending them both to an inevitable climax. Marty was amazed. It was a feeling he never experienced with any other girl he had been with, including Alex. For awhile, everything stayed quiet. The kissing stopped. Marty and Diana took deep breaths as they admire each other's faces. All the affection they did earlier worn the couple out. Without a second taught, Marty did the unthinkable. He unzipped Diana's jacket, exposing a purple tank top underneath it. He was astounded as he looked at her ample bust.** (Well they were uh.. kinda large in the show) **Diana sat on top of Marty's hip, unbuttoning his black shirt as he lie there whackly on the old, wooden, unswept floor.

Diana paused, her eyes widen in shock "What the hell am I doing?" She bursted and zipped back her pink jacket. "You already have a girlfriend!"

"Right! Let's go find your brother"

In another part of the ghostly mansion, Alex and Martin were surveying the dining hall, looking for a camera. The luxury hall had a 5 meter long wooden table, covered by a luxury red tablecloth, fine cutlery, candles that were lighted up and dead roses in glass jugs. The fireplace was lid, the lights were on and the area was clean and spotless. It was like the place was expecting someone or something for dinner.

"Hey Martin, Alex!" A voice called them. It was Marty running towards them alongside Diana, who had the antique camera gripping tightly on her hands.

"Okay, we've got a camera. Now what?" Marty asked

"We have to take a picture of him. Since this is his world, we can easily trap him." Martin explained

"But where do we find him?" Alex asked

The floor started to crack and open, making a big hole, sucking Marty into it. But luckily, Martin held onto Marty's arm, stopping him from falling into the bottomless pit. As Martin pulled Marty up, Jeremy emerged from the pit pulling Marty down. His right hand clasping onto Marty's black and white Nike Air Force 1 trainers. He tried shaking him off, but his tight grip made it impossible.

"If I can have Alex, no one can" Cried Jeremy. Trying to pull Marty into the pit along with him

* * *

Sorry if that was too offensive for you. But I tried to made it as complimentary as possible. So what do you think? Too offensive? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Spelling? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest. 

**Groove: **Thanks dude, and congrats on your first review. Please stick around for more. Thanks for the review, it's REALLY hard to get reviews nowadays.

**Ominae:** You're welcome, and I'll try to read all of your stories if I have time to kill. After all I am doing this in the middle of the night. Sorry, Mark ain't gonna be here or any of my future Martin Mystery/Totally Spies crossovers. Thanks again

**Mathew: **Seems that I need to get Ideas from movies I watch. But that's not a really good thing to do cause you're writing someone else's idea and not your own even though you tweaked it a bit. I only do that when I'm REALLY desperate. Again I'll try to read and review you fanfics if I have the time. You're welcome and thanks.

Again, PLEASE leave comment. It's hard to get reviews nowadays

Marty


	5. Chapter V The Damn Camera Diana!

No comment, Let's get on with the story!

Some locations and information might be false or inaccurate.

**Genre:  
**Action/Adventure, Horror, Romance, Suspense

**Disclaimer:  
**"Martin Mystery" and "Totally Spies: Undercover" is owned by Marathon  
The 2004 Pontiac GTO is a copyright of GM  
Dodge, The Durango SUV is a property of Daimler Chrysler

**PG-13 or T rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

* * *

**Chapter V - The Damn Camera Diana!**

"Diana" Martin shouted to his sister while holding onto Marty's hands "The damn camera! Get the damn camera!"

Diana took out the camera, stood at the edge of the hole and pointed at camera at Jeremy but Marty's body was obstructing her view, preventing her from taking the picture. "I can't Martin, Marty's body is obstructing my view"

Marty kicked his legs into the rock. Swinging Jeremy into the air and hitting him into the wall several times until he lost his grip, falling into the bottomless pit. With Alex's help, Martin pulled Marty up to safety.

"You little bastard" Cried a raging voice. Alex, Diana and the Martins looked up to see Jeremy standing right infront them. He was in a rage, his eyes were red, his skin was covered in sweat and his hands clenched into fists, ready to give them a piece of his mind. "Sam, Clover, Java! GET THEM!" He commanded

Sam, Clover and Java appeared from behind Jeremy. Again, Sam was covered with nothing but green slime all over body, face and hair. Clover and Java's skin were pale. Their faces carried an angry look with bright red eyes observing. The trio growled and charged towards them. All of a sudden, SNAP! Diana took a picture of Jeremy.

"Damn you Diana!" He screamed as his body turned blue and sucked into the lens. There was a loud, high-pitched shriek. Everyone including Sam, Clover and Java was thrown to the dusty floor. Immediately, the house turned back to normal. Leaving the seven friends stranded in the living room on a sunny Wednesday morning. Clover and Java were returned back to normal but Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Man..." Marty brawled, stroking his aching forehead "Is everybody all right?"

"Yup" Martin answered, getting up from the floor.

The aged antique camera turned back to Sam's Polarold One 600 Jobpro instant camera with the developed image sitting beside it. Alex picked up the photo and stared at it. A teardrop fell onto the photograph

"Uh... can somebody get me a towel please?"

Everyone turned around to find a disrobed Sam hiding her body behind the television. Java and the Martins started to blush as Marty removed his denim jacket before passing it to Sam.

An hour later, everyone left the house, resting on The Center's white Dodge Durango, waiting for MOM to arrive. Marty was flirting with Diana, Martin eyes were fixed on Clover's looks, Sam and Clover were asking Java a few questions and Alex just sat sadly on the hood of Sam's red 2004 Pontiac GTO sports car, which was parked beside the Durango. A second later, a pearl white Canadian registered 1998 Lincon Town Car Limousine drove by before stopping beside them. The right rear passenger door windscreen jerk down to disclose MOM behind it

"Good work team" MOM congratulate "The Center will make sure that Jeremy's ghost will never be freed again"

"Hopefully!" Clover cried.

Martin gives the Polaroid photo to MOM and she deposited it into an electronic box. MOM gives a salute before the Town Car Limousine rode off into with the wind.

"Finally this nightmare's over. Can we get some rest now?" Clover asked with her arms open. Together with Sam and Diana, they slowly trodden back to the house.

"Hey um.. Martin. I just wanna say, thanks for saving my butt back there and I'm sorry for all that bickering, insulting. You're ain't so bad after all dude." Marty complimented.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Thanks Martin"

"You're welcome Martin"

The Martins shook hands, ending a 3 month argument over an SUV accident. Together with the girls and Java, the entered the villa, whilst Alex just sat alone on the hood of the Australian built red 2004 Pontiac GTO, daydreaming about the times she had with Jeremy. She looked around, there was no one around the area. She took out the keys to the GTO, which she secretly took away from Marty, and pushed herself off the hood. She walked slowly to the driver's door, slotting the key inside the lock, turning it to unlock the door. Alex opened the door and sat in the cockpit. She slot the key in the ignition and turned it. The 6.0 liter Gen IV LS2 V-8 engine roared to life. Alex then activated the high beams and the headlights brightly flashed onto the tarmac. The car zoomed out of the driveway and turned left, heading towards Downtown Los Angeles, flashing the rear California License plate which read OUTAHERE. Meanwhile, Sam was in her blue pajamas, about to sleep when Marty suddenly barged into her room, waking her up.

"Sammy, wake up. I need to talk to you, but you've gotta promise me, never take sides." Marty sound very serious. Usually he will turn to Sam whenever he has problems related to the spies.

"Okay? So what cha wanna talk about?" Sam asked, eger to know what the fuss was all about.

Marty wasn't sure whether to tell or can she be trusted. But since Sam is the most mature and smart of the trio, he taught that she could be trusted. "Well, I think... I'm in love with Diana"

"What?" Sam was surprised. Marty is in love with Diana Lombard? She taught to herself. It was not like Marty to be like this. Usually he would stick with one girl until she decides to break up with him. "Marty, girls don't just come and go you know"

"I know, I know!" Marty yelled and stood up, looking outside the window "But if I were to go with Diana, I'll disappoint Alex. And If I were to continue with Alex, I would be unhappy!"

"What cha gonna do about it?" Sam asked

Marty turned his head to look at Sam "I don't know..."

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

* * *

Marty you son of a gun! Stay with Alex you idiot! So what do you think? Short? Good? bad? awful? average? Mistakes? Need more improvement? Spelling? Please don't hesitate to press that review button to give me your comment. Or flame, or whatever you wanna get off your chest. 

**Ominae:** I don't really know if the reference is there or not. Cause I didn't add it. Thanks for reviewing

**Mathew: **I'm referring to everyone (Including me). Thanks for reviewing.

I might continue this fanfic. I have however written about 5 of part 3 but it looks like I've got no mood to finish it. Again, PLEASE leave a comment. It's hard to get reviews nowadays

Marty


End file.
